heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Uther quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Uther. Clicked *"For Lordaeron." (upon purchase) *""The Light abandons no man." (upon selection) *"We are all blessed by the Light." *"The Light shine on us all." Interactions ;Arthas *"Why should I trust you, boy?" *"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!" ;The Butcher * "And there goes my hearing..." ;Greymane * "Genn Greymane himself. It's about time Gilneas was back in the fight." * "Ha! Good to hear it, you old dog... Sorry." ;Horde (E.T.C., Garrosh, Thrall, Rehgar, Samuro) * "Oh, the Horde. And this was shaping to be a nice day too" * "Adding 'new' to the Horde's name doesn't absolve you for your sins, you know." ;Jaina *"Lady Jaina, it is a pleasure to fight by your side once more." *"That guilt lies with me, and I will live with it until my dying day." ;Johanna * "I'll assume this Crusader I've heard so much about, is you." * "Please, I was swinging the Light while you were in short pants." ;Leoric * "Skeleton King eh? Little on the nose don't you think?" * "No wonder your people killed you." ;Lt. Morales * "Ha! Hail and well met, my fellow soldier!" * "Which part? The giant eagle shoulder pads? Or is it my magical first aid hammer?" ;Murky *"So, what exactly are you all about?" *"You want to run that past me again?" ;Night Elf (Illidan Maiev Malfurion Tyrande) * "And here I thought High Elves were full of themselves." ;New Race (Yrel) *You're from Azeroth? I swear, you leave the planet for a few years and everything goes to hell! ;Stitches *"By the Light, what kind of abomination are you?!" *"I am not dignifying that with a response." ;Sylvanas * "Sylvanas, you look like hell!" * "And I thought being dead would make someone less aggressive."l ;Varian *"Varian! The last time I saw you, you were still a pup!" *"For the Alliance!" ;Xul *"A necromancer, hey? Can't say I'm a fan of your kind." *"You know... You sound awfully familiar." ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'alisk The Butcherlisk Kerrigan Zagara Stukov) *"Is it me, or are you Zerg getting more bizarre over time?" *"You best remember whose side you're on, beastie." ;Zul'jin *So this is the mighty Zul'jin... can't say I'm impressed. *"Yes, it's precisely the kind of comment I'd expect from a troll." Moving *"Right" *"Very wise." *"For the Light!" *"By my honor" *"A sound decision" *"Agreed" *"Hah, I like it!" *"Honor guides me" *"Why not?" Attack *"For Lordaeron!" *"Strike with great vengeance!" *"Light curse you!" *"For the Silver Hand!" *"Enemies of the light, beware!" *"The light is with us!" *"I am the hammer of justice!" Kills ;General *"Justice has been delivered!" *"Go into the Light, now!" *"This is the end for you!" *"It is done." *"You're not even trying!" *"Nice try." ;Alliance (Greymane Jaina Muradin Falstad Varian) *"I beg your forgiveness, my friend." ;Angel (Tyrael Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *"Hmm... I think I just killed a spirit healer" ;Arthas *"Rot in Hell, boy!" ;Cho'gall *"Looks like paladins and ogre magi aren't quite equal after all." ;Demon (Azmodan The Butcher Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *"Back to the Nether with you! Or you know, wherever..." ;Diablo *"This world will not suffer your kind, demon!" ;Horde (E.T.C. Garrosh Thrall Rehgar Samuro) *"New Horde look, same Horde waste." ;Gul'dan *"Even darkness incarnate pales before the light!" ;Jaina *"(sighs) How unfortunate." ;Johanna *"Aw, what happened to all that 'outclassed' talk?" ;Kael'thas *"You still have a lot to learn, Kael'thas!" ;Kerrigan *"Justice has come for you, Kerrigan!" ;Medivh *"What Lothar's blades started, let my war hammer finish!" ;Raynor *"Looks like you could use a little more training, Raynor." ;Paladin (Yrel) *"May the Light have mercy on my soul." ;Warcraft II (Cho'gall, Gul'dan) *"Ah, now that takes me back." ;Scourge (Arthas Kel'Thuzad Anub'arak Death Knight Sonya Sylvanas ) *"As I live, Lordaeron will never fall to your wretched Scourge!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Uther is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"I’m too old for this nonsense!" *"Sometimes, the light at the end of the tunnel... Is a train." *"Today, I’m Uther the Painbringer!" *"What the…? What happened to that silver hand in the sky?" *"Seriously, "Order of the Weird Space Triangle" doesn't have nearly the same ring to it." *"Back in my day, there was only one type of paladin , and we were glad to have ‘em." *"And we could only level to 10! What are you now, level 100? More?" (frustrated sigh) "... You kids these days." *(Someone sneezes) "Light bless you." *"Would you do that again? A little to the left this time." *"Ahhh... There it is." *"Let the righteous know peace... And the unjust know the back of my hand!" *"My church is the field of battle. I mean, why do you think I carry this book around, my health?" *"By the way, a little bronze dragon told me about what you Blood Elves planned to do to my grave... I am NOT thrilled about it!" Category:Quotations